Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications are for distribution over a plurality of computing systems. Such applications are typically referred to as cloud-based applications. Cloud-based applications may include many different components, each of which may be run on another cloud node (whether it be a hardware node or a virtual node). As such, cloud-based applications may be exposed to an increased number of failure points across the different cloud nodes.